


Tegoshige Drabble #2

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21





	

It’s late at night by the time they get into the car. Koyama isn’t with them. He needs to get back to Tokyo to finish some stuff for every. Tegoshi takes his time. Even Massu is already in his usual seat at the front waiting patiently. 

Finally the youngest gets into the car but instead of taking his usual seat he flops next to Shige. 

“Tegoshi, why are you…”

Next thing Shige knows there’s a blond head on his shoulder. This isn’t really unusual. Tegoshi did that before with Koyama and Shige told himself that if the brat ever tried that with him he’d definitely chase him away. As they finally take off he tries just that. 

“Tegoshi, go away.”

“No.” the younger man doesn’t even budge.

“Am I a substitute for Koyama now?”

“No.”

“Tegoshi, I’m tired. Go bother someone else.” 

“No.”

Well, he should have known that wouldn’t work. Massu looks back from his seat curiously but doesn’t say anything. He never does.

“Tegoshi…” Shige raises his hand to shove him but the younger man looks so comfortable and completely relaxed and he just can’t. This is getting old. Shige sighs. It looks like he’s lost the battle and Tegoshi knows it as he rests against Shige’s shoulder, eyes closed. Actually, come to think of it, it doesn’t feel that bad, Shige thinks. But he needs to have the last word.

“You know, if this was someone else I’d totally kick them off.” Tegoshi is silent for a minute and Shige thinks he might have fallen asleep already but then he hears:

“It’s good that I’m me then.”


End file.
